


You're my end and my beginning

by Poutini



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, No mpreg in this 'verse, Omega Verse, Omega!David, Rated P for Poutini, Rutting, What this fandom needs is a lot more knotting, Will write porn for poutine, alpha!patrick, consent is still sexy in an omegaverse, gratuitous use of John Legend lyrics, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini
Summary: A mostly canon-compliant retelling from S3E08 to the aftermath of David's Olive Branch, in an Omegaverse where Omegas are precious (because David Rose is precious, if you don't agree, fight me, I dare you).
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 186
Kudos: 237





	1. Prologue - David Rose

The first time Moira Rose caught her little boy giggling and twirling was also the last. She’d had her suspicions, with his delicate features, sensitive disposition, eagerness to please and the way he twirled in the garden, basking in the summer sun with his head thrown back as his preschool mates played with green plastic army men, nerf guns and footballs, all but confirmed it. Her son, heir-apparent to the Rose Video throne, was an omega. 

Though society had evolved to know better, Johnny and Moira Rose still struggled to accept their son’s identity, having grown up in a time when omegas were considered weak, requiring care, and unlikely to ever succeed at much beyond domestic tasks. Under the advice of an unlicensed pseudo-naturopathic doctor, they placed David on suppressants, hoping that exposure to men the likes of Johnny Rose and associates could train his body, change its course, and make an alpha out of him yet. 

Unfortunately, it just made a young David Rose miserable, and a pubescent David Rose absolutely impossible to be around. After years of chemical suppression, the side effects became too much to bear as hormones coursed through David’s body, altering his voice, sprouting body hair, and swapping out his apathetic compliance for acrimonious rebellion, and he had to wean himself off the meds, alone in a darkened room for a week. 

When he finally emerged, anger flashed in his eyes as he confronted his parents. The flames of resentment burned brighter as they tried to justify their decisions, and white hot rage finally drove David to leave home at 17, heading to New York, where he would spend the better part of a decade falling for predatory alphas, seeking comfort with manipulative betas, drowning himself in cocktails and hiding in his apartment when his body betrayed him by going into heat. 

David was exhausted by the time he arrived in Schitt’s Creek. Years of abusing his body and neglecting his spirit had broken him, and once the initial shock of his new reality wore off, the simplicity of life in this small town turned out to be a relief. The sunshine felt good on his skin, he stood a little straighter, and slowly, the relationship with his family began to heal. 


	2. Prologue - Patrick Brewer

Marci and Clint Brewer believed themselves to be progressive. Accepting of all human beings, regardless of colour, creed or other defining characteristic. Even still, they let out a relieved sigh when the prenatal testing revealed that the foetus in Marci’s womb would be born an alpha. They knew there would only be one baby for them, after struggling for years to conceive. This little nugget was their miracle baby, a Hail Mary conception using the last in vitro fertilized egg extracted from Marci’s body two years prior. 

Patrick made them proud. Little league, science fair projects featuring explosions, grass-stained knees, and muddy hands. He was a leader, a take-charge kind of kid, and it was a joy to watch him blossom right up until he met Rachel in high school when he seemed to wither slightly. He still made them proud as he moved on to university and into the workforce, but there was a hesitancy to his actions, and each time he and Rachel broke up, he didn’t bounce back quite as high. Unfortunately, the Brewers were blinded by their unwavering confidence in their son’s ability to overcome any and all obstacles in his way, and they didn’t see the forest for the trees until it was too late.

By the time he finally packs his car and leaves home for the last time, Patrick seems but a shell of himself, and all Marci and Clint can do is hope for the best. 


	3. What would I do without your smart mouth?

Patrick’s first four weeks in Schitt’s Creek are a whirlwind of introductions and meetings, sprinkled with some pretty confusing thoughts and feelings, and a dollop of risk-taking as he takes a leap of faith by investing time and money into a grassroots business on Main Street. 

He splits his days between working for Ray and assisting with the setup of the Rose Apothecary, inexplicably drawn to its proprietor, David Rose. Patrick just can’t seem to get enough of David, can’t walk away from an opportunity to tease, to lean closer, to learn everything about him. He could listen to him all day wax poetic about literally anything, fascinated by the way David gesticulates as he talks. Every day, there’s a new expression, a new quirk of David’s lips, and the pull to spend as much time as possible in David’s orbit grows stronger. 

Patrick tries not to overthink it, convincing himself it’s perfectly normal to  _ want _ the way he does with everything David. Normal, given David is the first real friend he’s made since moving to Schitt’s Creek. Normal, because David has helped him find purpose in this small town. 

What isn’t normal, however, is Patrick’s reaction to the arrival and impact of Sebastien Raine on a sunny afternoon. He sees the furrow in David’s brow deepen when on the phone with his mother, and it makes Patrick’s blood feel like marching ants. He wrings his hands, paces the store, as he waits for David to get off the phone, eager, no... _ desperate _ to help. To make it better, to smooth that brow and see David smile again. 

When David turns down his offer, Patrick is devastated, and when David leaves the store early to go back to the motel to see Sebastien, Patrick falls apart. 

But when Stevie texts him, he doesn’t hesitate for a second to grab his keys and wallet as he texts her back, locking the store and speeding off in the direction of the Rosebud.

Stevie Budd  
  
**Today** 4:47 PM  
I will fucking deny ever telling you this but David needs you  
  
Like now  
  
And don’t be a smartass for once in ur life, I know I put that in writing so you have evidence  
  
Is he ok?  
  
For now  
  
I’m on my way.  
  
Hurry up, Patrick  
  
Literally half way there  
  



	4. Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Stevie meets Patrick in front of the lobby. 

“Sebastien took pictures of Mrs. Rose,” she explains. “David went ballistic when he found out and stormed into Sebastien’s room.”

That’s all Patrick needs to know. He turns on his heel, heading towards the guest rooms.

He doesn’t need to ask Stevie which room he can find Sebastien. He just needs to follow the pungent odour down the paving stone sidewalk, where the offending odour peaks outside room four. 

The stench of  _ alpha  _ just  _ hangs _ in the air. 

It’s thick and musky and it makes Patrick wrinkle his nose. As it should. It’s uncomfortable, much like time spent in a hockey locker room, or a business conference mixer, but there’s a note of  _ malice _ to the scent that Patrick can nearly taste. 

He pauses, hand raised to knock on the door, when a whiff of...something else, something familiar, yet  _ not _ , hits his nostrils.  _ Fuck _ . 

He feels a flare in chest, an emotion he doesn’t recognize, but there’s no time for him to analyze it. Urgently, he pounds his fist on the flimsy wood. “Sebastien! Open the door!”

A dismissive grunt, followed by hushed, angry voices, a crash and a sharp “no!” are all Patrick needs. He takes a step back, and kicks the door open, the force of his foot causing two of the hinges to pop off altogether. 

There’s waves of aggression flowing from Sebastien as he turns to take in Patrick’s form. 

He’s got one hand tightly gripping David, and the other on his belt, partially undone. David looks  _ terrified _ , and the smell wafting off his body is a confusing mix of fear and arousal. When their eyes meet, Patrick knows it’s just David’s Omega body reacting as designed. He can see how out of control David feels, and it’s Patrick’s job to pull him back in. 

Without thinking, Patrick tears Sebastien's hand from David’s grip. He twists Sebastien’s arm behind his back. “Where’s the memory card?” he hisses. When Sebastien doesn’t immediately answer, Patrick leans his shoulder into Sebastien’s back and pulls his twisted wrist higher. 

“In the camera,” Sebastien finally chokes out. 

Patrick looks at David and nods at the camera, unwilling to release his hold until the memory card has been retrieved. He watches as David crosses the room, his spine a little straighter as he plucks the memory card from the camera, drops it on the floor and grinds his booted heel on it more times than probably necessary. 

“Pack your shit and  _ go _ ,” Patrick whispers into Sebastien’s ear as he cranks his arm up higher once more for good measure before letting go and pushing him into the centre of the room. 

He extends a hand to David, who accepts gratefully. Patrick pulls him outside room four, pausing to consider where to go next. Do they get in the car? Go to the store? The police? Patrick’s head swims. The flare in his chest has returned bringing with it an overwhelming sense of needing to keep David safe. He feels David tug on his hand, and he goes willingly, nearly tripping over his own feet, as David leads him to room seven. 

Patrick’s eyes have barely adjusted to the low light in the room, when David turns into him and all but collapses into Patrick’s arms. Patrick catches him at the waist and holds him tight. He feels David take slow, deep breaths, and for a moment, Patrick allows himself the fantasy of thinking David is drinking in his alpha scent. 

David shifts in Patrick’s embrace, hooking his chin over Patrick’s shoulder, apologizing when something hard brushes against Patrick’s hip. “Sorry,” he mumbles, his cheeks flush. 

Patrick gives David a quick squeeze. “It’s fine, David...I know it’s just...instinct. I know you’d never be interested - “

David’s head snaps up, and he pulls back enough Patrick can see his eyes, wide and beseeching. “What? Patrick, I...I’ve...you? You’re so good...I…”

David’s stammering is interrupted by the jangle of a key in the door lock. The two men separate as Alexis breezes into the room. The atmosphere shifts immediately, as waves of calming beta pheromones fill the air. Patrick sees the tension drain from David’s face, and his shoulders drop. Today has been a very confusing day for Patrick, but this...this makes sense now. All the stories David has told Patrick about Alexis’ adventures, and how he never slept well when she wasn’t home. Of course, Alexis is a beta, and of course, David has become accustomed to her calming presence since they’ve been relegated to the cramped quarters of the motel without leave for international shenanigans. 

David sags onto his bed looking exhausted, and Patrick knows he should take his leave. 

“See you tomorrow?” he asks hopefully.

David flashes him a grateful smile. “See you tomorrow, Patrick.”


	5. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

Patrick takes the long way back to Ray’s. He feels restless, itchy, like he needs to run, or eat a plate of ribs, or split some firewood or something. Whatever this feeling is, that’s dancing in his veins, it’s unfamiliar and a little uncomfortable. 

Speaking of uncomfortable, Patrick reaches between his legs, and adjusts himself. The brief press of friction from his thumb causes a sharp inhale, and a slow, measured exhale. A poorly timed erection isn’t new, but the way his dick felt like it had been touched by a hot iron just now. That...wow. Ok. Patrick feels a little lightheaded, and he knows it’s best he gets back to Ray’s as soon as possible, or he risks an accident. 

By the time he’s called out a hello to Ray as he passes the office and makes it to his bedroom, Patrick’s dick is throbbing. It’s only partially erect, but it aches to be touched. Praying that Ray doesn’t come decide to chat, Patrick undoes his jeans, tugging them down, along with his boxers. His dick immediately becomes engorged, red, and throbbing when he wraps his hand around the base. With urgency, he strokes himself, surprised when he comes after less than a dozen pulls, and even more surprised when his dick remains fully hard and insistent for more. Distantly, Patrick remembers this happening a time or two before, but his attempts at a second orgasm had always been futile. Nevertheless, it still feels really good to run his thumb up over the head of his dick and back down, squeezing near the base, and his erection doesn’t appear to be going away any time soon, so he starts thrusting into his grip, needing only a couple of minutes before he’s once again coming over his fist. 

Patrick looks at his come-covered hand. There was just as much the second time around as the first. He flops onto the bed, carefully keeping his hand away from the covers, and takes a deep breath. 

His mind wanders to David. His head swims with mental images of the swoop of David’s hair, his carefully manicured fingers, the way his tongue darts out between his lips to lick an errant sprinkle of cocoa powder. He can imagine the way David smells - fresh, like nature, cedar, or fresh rain. Ugh.  _ Raine _ . Fuck that guy. Patrick feels that surge of protectiveness again, causing his heart rate to rise, a bead of sweat to form on his brow, and  _ oh fuck _ , his dick to twitch and start to fill again.  _ This is ridiculous _ , Patrick thinks as he tentatively starts stroking himself again his hand still slick with come, expecting nothing, and being knocked off guard when he comes again, even stronger than the first two, making a real mess of his already filthy hand and belly. 

As he lays in the dark, panting, the nasal voice of his ninth-grade science teacher pops into his head unbidden - 

> _ An Alpha typically experiences a rut once or twice a year, but it can be induced by the presence of an Omega to whom they are attracted. A rut won’t interfere with daily life like an Omega’s heat will, but many Alphas do prefer to take the time to practice self-care for the day or so that it takes the rut to run its course. _

  
Fuck.  _ Of course. _ Patrick’s body has been all sorts of confused since meeting David Rose, and well, this tracks. He stumbles into the bathroom to clean up, and crawls under the covers, reaching for his phone before shutting off the light. 

David Rose  
  
**Today** 11:09 PM  
David. Something came up. I won’t be in tomorrow.  
  
Uh. Ok. You know it’s four days before we open?  
  
I know. I’m sorry.  
  
Well now I’m worried  
  
It’s fine. We’re fine. I’ll text you tomorrow  
  
Ok. Goodnight, Patrick  
  
Goodnight, David  
  



	6. What's going on in that beautiful mind?

Opening day is a smashing success. It’s going to take a solid couple of hours to restock product, cash out, and prepare the store for the next day and both David and Patrick are bone-tired, but it’s that sort of deep and satisfied exhaustion.. 

Patrick switches off the diffuser in the corner, meant to mute pheromones. He’d found it by happenstance, falling for clickbait late one night in the form of a Buzzfeed article entitled  _ Fifteen Must-Haves for Omega Business Owners _ , and it appears to have worked as promised, unlike that time Patrick purchased that cream meant to amplify Alpha erections. But maybe there was another reason that didn't work so well.

David and Patrick find themselves hovering near each other, taking in the chaos of their remaining inventory in the quiet of the store. 

“Congratulations, man,” Patrick says warmly, opening his arms for a hug. 

“Congratulations to you,” David replies softly. 

David slips into Patrick’s embrace easily, wrapping his arms tight around Patrick’s shoulders, their chests pressed tight. Patrick hopes David can’t feel his heart knocking on his ribcage. 

Patrick soothes his hands up and down David’s sweater. The bristles keeping him grounded, the roughness against his palms enough to focus on to keep his body in check. He thinks it’s working, at least until David relaxes into the hug and breathes in a deep inhale. 

A flicker of the sconce pulls focus and Patrick has never been so thankful for the inadequacy of amateur YouTube tutorials in his life. 


	7. I'm on your magical mystery ride

_ Something _ is off. Patrick can tell the moment he steps into the store. There’s a bitterness to the air, and for a moment, Patrick wonders if it’s wafting off the customer David just snapped at, but when the man walks by Patrick on his way out, there’s no detectable odour. 

“Everything ok?” Patrick asks.

David’s response is a little breathless, a little flippant. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

The words belie the pained expression on David’s face, so Patrick starts to straighten up the produce at the front while he waits. 

“Here’s a question,” he finally says. “Has your family ever forgotten your birthday? Like, your parents, and your sister, collectively as a whole?”

Ah, there it is. “No, I’ve always had some kind of party. In fact, sometimes two parties - one before school ended with my friends, and another with my family, with my cousins who were more like siblings - “ Patrick’s speech slows when he sees the steely look on David’s face. 

“But they...they forgot...other things,” he stammers. 

David’s expression doesn’t change. “Yeah. I’m sure. Yeah.”

Patrick places a hand on his hip, and leans in towards David. “So, I’m kinda piecing together that it might be your birthday?”

David responds with a sardonic flourish of his hand. “Yes, it is.”

“Well, happy birthday! How old are we…?”

David’s eyes meet Patrick’s in a glare. Patrick backs down, but can’t help but feel a little giddy inside that the atmosphere in the store is slowly shifting back to normal,  _ happy omega _ levels. 

He knows this is his chance, though. He’s been waiting for weeks for an opening. “Do you have any plans for today or…?”

Without missing a beat, David replies. “Ah, I plan on popping a pill, crying a bit and falling asleep early. So, just a regular weeknight.”

_ Come on, Brewer _ .  _ Channel that supposed-alpha energy.  _ Patrick takes a deep breath. “You ever tried the Cafe Tropical? I’ve heard people raving about how moderately edible the food is there.”

David actually laughs. “Well, yes.”

“We could go for a birthday dinner?” Patrick’s voice rises hopefully.

There’s a softness in David’s reply. “You don’t have to do that.”

“No, no. I’d like to.”

A pause. “Sure.”

The day passes relatively quickly, but the time between close and 8 pm drags on. Patrick arrives at the cafe early, and he nervously drums his fingers on the table, waiting for David to show up. 

Predictably, David walks in the door about ten minutes late, looking fresh and handsome in a black sweatshirt with a white lightning bolt across the chest, and Patrick thinks he has never seen a garment so apt as this one. He can’t keep the smile off his face as David makes his way to the booth. 

The smile doesn’t last however, as Stevie shows up. Was this not clear this was a date? He feels the panic start to rise in his chest, and he’s having trouble breathing. Stevie casts a glance in his direction, and she knows. He knows she knows. _Fuckin’ betas, and their intuition_. He needs to get up, go to the bathroom, get control of his breathing, and come to terms with the fact that this date isn’t a date, and of course it’s not because why would David want to date someone like him? A messed up alpha with a messed up past?  _ Fuck. _

Patrick excuses himself and heads to the bathroom, where he splashes cold water on his face and takes slow breaths to bring his heart rate under control. He leans up against the wall, counts to ten, and heads back out. 

There’s something on David’s face that he can’t quite read. Then there’s teasing, back and forth, over the gift he got David, and the expression on David’s face is broadcasting clear  _ fondness _ and Stevie’s leaving, and Patrick feels something closer to hope that maybe, maybe David does reciprocate the feelings he’s been trying so hard to tamper down for the last two months. 

With Stevie gone, their usual banter resumes through a dinner of freezer burnt mozzarella sticks and burgers. The drive back to the motel to drop David off is far too short, but in the enclosed space of the car, Patrick senses David is just  _ happy.  _ Well, maybe happy with a hint of nervous excitement. But that might be Patrick projecting. 

When David leans in and kisses him, Patrick’s world narrows to the feel of David’s rings, cool on his skin, and David’s stubble scraping against his chin. The kiss lasts a brief moment, but when Patrick opens his eyes, he feels like he’s woken up from a decades long slumber, finally seeing the world in a surge of technicolour. He stumbles on his words,  _ thanking  _ David, and David just rolls with his awkwardness, teasing him back, but the way his lips quirk to the side give away the game. David is just as elated and excited as Patrick. 

The night must end, however, and once David is safely inside his motel room, Patrick drives back to Ray’s, knowing sleep might be hard to come by, but unable to contain his grin nonetheless.


	8. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is the second chapter posted tonight, go back one if you haven't read Chapter 7 yet!**
> 
> I just really wanted to get the smut-ball rolling...

On day one of the most healthy relationship of both David and Patrick’s life, there’s a bit of a misunderstanding and a conversation about Patrick’s desire to go slow, whatever that means. 

In the moments when David’s lips are pressed up against his, it’s a constant battle between Patrick’s mind and body.

By day four of the most healthy relationship of both David and Patrick’s life, the definition of slow has been rewritten more times than either of them can count. The diffuser only covers the sales floor, so any time spent in each other’s company in the back room is dangerous as their evident mutual attraction and virile physical instincts take over. 

“Patrick,” David pants, gasping for breath between kisses. 

“Hmmm?” Patrick hums, nuzzling into David’s neck, mouthing at the soft skin. He feels drunk on David’s musk. He can feel David hard against his hip and he wants more. He slides his hands over David’s ass and tries to tug him closer, lustfully seeking friction. David resists and Patrick thinks it’s because he had said  _ slow _ and this is so  _ not slow _ but he doesn’t even care anymore because it’s  _ so good _ and - 

  
“Patrick,” David tries again, pulling back and dodging Patrick’s kiss-swollen lips. “I...I’m...I..”

“Ding, ding!”

“Shit!” David hisses, stepping back from Patrick. He takes a deep breath. “I’ll take care of it. You...you take care of...this,” he says with a bitten off smirk, gesturing at Patrick’s untucked and unbuttoned shirt, and his mussed hair. Patrick watches as David smooths down his sweater and steps confidently onto the sales floor. 

Through the curtain, Patrick can hear Stevie’s teasing lilt and the tone of David’s sassy retorts. 

He wills his body to calm down, tucks his shirt back in and pushes the curtain aside to join them. 

“Hey, Stevie.”

“Hi.” There’s something behind the smile she gives Patrick. 

“David and I were just in the back doing some inventory.”

Stevie’s eyes narrow. “Seems like you guys are really busy - at work. - Uh - Ooh, what's that?”

Patrick’s heart skips a beat. “What's what?”

Stevie leans in for a closer look. “You got a little red..um..is that a bug bite? Or a little mouth shaped sunburn? Looks like a hickey, actually.” She rocks back on her heels, stifling a laugh. 

“But it's not, it's not a It's not a hickey, right? Because that would be disgusting, and wildly unprofessional. David, did you give me a hickey?!” Patrick’s hands fly up to his collar as he fastens the top two buttons in a futile effort to conceal the blemish.

David is visibly flustered, his voice a half-octave higher than normal. “Okay no, I didn't, I gave you a-a half hickey, because we haven't had the time or the privacy for me to give you a full hickey!” he huffs out in a single breath.

Stevie is relentless. “If you give me $50 bucks I'll stand outside, and tell people you're on lunch.”

“I'll give you 50 cents to stand outside - and never come back!” David snaps back.

Patrick feels the situation spiralling out of control, and he needs to rein it back in. “You see, this is why we can't do this here.”

Stevie ignores him, still focused on David. “Desperate times, huh?”

“No, trying times, Nothing about this is desperate. It's just that there's a lot of people at the motel, and Patrick is renting a room from Ray - ”

“Who  _ really _ likes to chat,” Patrick interjects.

“Yeah,” David nods. “So there has literally been zero privacy.”

Stevie’s expression softens. There’s a slight shift in the air and it carries the faintest scent of sympathy. “Well, if you want, I'm happy to offer you guys my apartment for the night.”

///

There are a couple of false starts to the evening, and a necessary mutual agreement to lock up any romantic relationship post-mortems. But then, there’s only the press of lips, sweaters tugged over heads, pants undone and carefully folded on chairs, roaming hands and the potent swirl of alpha and omega arousal filling the air. 

Patrick can’t get enough of David’s chest hair, raking his fingers through the strands, finding his nipples and pinching them lightly between his thumb and forefinger. When David tips his head back with a groan, Patrick dives in, mouthing at the soft skin of David’s neck, the hollow of his collarbone and up behind his ear. He drags the flat of his tongue over David’s scent glands, and it draws a keening whine, an arch of his spine and a spike in David’s fragrant pheromones, as David reacts instinctually to the stimulus. 

Patrick pushes David back to lie flat on the bed, his head comfortably resting on the pillow. He brackets David’s body with his legs, sitting lightly with David’s erection nestled into the cleft of his ass. 

“Patrick,” David says softly, and Patrick looks up to see David’s fond and reverent gaze. He feels David’s hands rub up the outside of his thighs, one stopping on Patrick’s knee, the other wrapping firmly around Patrick’s cock. Without breaking eye contact, David strokes Patrick with intent, varying his grip and the swipe of his thumb as Patrick shudders above him. Patrick can feel his orgasm building, but there’s something new and novel to it and it’s making him a little lightheaded.

“David...David...wait...stop!”

David’s hand stills, his hold light on Patrick’s skin. “Everything ok?”

Patrick scrubs a hand over his face, willing the blood to return to his brain. “Yeah, I, uh...I just…” he stammers out, his eyes dropping to where David’s strong hand is paused, and  _ oh _ .  _ Oh shit _ . Situated under David’s grasp, but above his balls, there’s his knot. He knew, in principle, this was a thing, and with Rachel, it had made little more than a token showing, but now, it was red and swollen and about double the circumference of his dick, and the brush of David’s pinky against the flushed skin sends fireworks up Patrick’s cock. 

“I take it that’s new?” David asks softly. 

Patrick reaches down and cups his knot. It’s not quite as hard as his dick, but it’s hot and he can feel his ratcheting pulse through the thin skin. He bites his bottom lip and nods. 

David’s hand slides up from Patrick’s knee to the nape of his neck, drawing Patrick down for a kiss. It starts tender, and slow, and it calms Patrick’s nerves. David keeps kissing Patrick and holds him in place as he starts to stroke Patrick’s flagging erection, bringing it back to life quickly. His free hand applies some gentle pressure on Patrick’s knot and the sensation is so indescribably pleasurable that Patrick can’t help but scrunch his eyes closed, seeing fireworks behind his eyelids. With his lips ghosting against Patrick’s, David murmurs “some day, you’re gonna knot me,” and that’s all it takes for a surge of alpha pheromones to fill the room, for Patrick’s hips to thrust into David’s fist, as he finally comes, choking out David’s name. 

Patrick expects to feel drained, to want to collapse onto David’s chest, but instead he feels energized, and the way he hops off the bed and the flourish with which he strips David of his boxers leaves them both laughing. When David’s legs part, Patrick settles between them. Patrick takes as much of David as he can into his mouth, and he revels in the sound David makes above him. Pulling off for a breath, Patrick sits back on his heels, jacking David slowly. His eyes rake over David’s body, flush with desire from the tips of his ears, down to his cock. Patrick draws a fingertip down the seam between David’s balls, where it’s a little wet and Patrick wonders if David goes into heat. Though his notion of what that entails is informed largely by Wikipedia and some time spent in a fanfiction rabbit hole as a teen, the possibility of David being so all-consumed with need, and Patrick being the only one who would satisfy him, causes his dick to twitch as though he hadn’t already just had the most amazing orgasm of his life. 

David shifts, bending his knees and planting his feet flat on the bed, and Patrick takes this as an invitation to trace two fingers through the fluid, finding its origin at David’s entrance. His fingers map out the rim, and press against the puckered tissue, and David pushes against him urging him on. 

“Yeah?” Patrick asks. 

“Please,” David whispers brokenly. 

As he breaches David with his fore and middle fingers, Patrick leans in and swallows as much of David’s cock as he can. He fucks in and out of David as he sucks the head of David’s cock, licks long lines up the underside, and strokes near the base with his other hand. It’s a lot of moving parts, but the way David is writhing seems encouraging. Patrick gets lost in the pattern, but the clenching on his fingers, and the staccato hiccups of breath, tell him David is close. 

He takes his mouth off David, and focuses his attention on his hands. David’s cries rise and rise until he starts to convulse, erupting over Patrick’s fist. Patrick watches transfixed, as David’s face seizes, then goes slack, his eyes softly closed and a satisfied smile on his lips. He gently lays David’s spent cock on his belly, removes his fingers, and steps off the bed. One hand, covered in David’s release, and the other, covered in David’s self-lubricant, and Patrick can’t resist. He delicately tastes one, then the other. One bitter, one sweet. 

“I saw that.” David’s voice is hoarse. 

Patrick just winks at him and heads to the bathroom to clean up. 


	9. My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine

It’s late. But neither David, nor Patrick are willing to untangle their limbs and settle in for sleep. David is curled up against Patrick’s side like a cat, his top leg thrown over Patrick’s left thigh, and his head resting on Patrick’s chest. Patrick’s left arm is wrapped tight around David’s shoulders, while his right hand cards through David’s messy hair. They’ve spent the last two hours talking about anything and almost everything. 

“Should we talk about...that?” Patrick finally asks, brave in the darkened room.

“That?” David repeats.

“Yeah. Uh. My...knot. Your body.”

Patrick feels David tense. He tightens his hold, hoping it’s reassuring. 

“What’s your rut like?” David whispers after a long pause, his lips ghosting against Patrick’s shoulder. 

Patrick hums thoughtfully. “Well. Honestly, I think it’s only happened once.”

David perks up. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean. I’ve only been with women, right? So it wasn’t until pretty recently that my body -”

“Started following its bliss?”

“Yeah. Something like that.”

“So when did it happen?”

Patrick feels his face flush hot. His jaw feels wired shut. 

“It’s ok. You don’t have to tell me,” David murmurs, rubbing his cheek against Patrick’s sparse chest hair. There’s a minute shift in the air, an empathetic note mixed with affection. Patrick inhales it deeply, slowly. 

“Remember, when I couldn’t come to the store for a day after, uh, Sebastien was here?”

David nods, kisses Patrick’s pec. “Something came up, you said.”

“Right.” Patrick gestures to his pelvis. “Something.”

“Because of Sebastien?” David’s voice is small.

Patrick’s grip tightens on David, so tight it squeezes out a puff of breath. “Oh my god, David. No!” He buries his face in David’s hair. _God,_ it’s so soft, and it smells like _Christmas_ . “Because of _you_.”

“Oh.”

They lie there in the dark, their breath syncing. Patrick wonders if David has slipped off to sleep when he speaks again.

“And the knot?”

“Inconsequential swelling at best until you.”

“Mmmm.”

“Have you ever been…?” Patrick feels his face redden again, finding it difficult to even say the word _knotted_ out loud. Fortunately, David knows.

“Um. Yes. But never by anyone I cared about, or respected, or...thought was nice.”

Patrick’s heart clenches. He tilts David’s head up, so he can kiss him softly. 

“So, do you?” Patrick asks, gently, looking into David’s eyes for any sign of discomfort. “Go into heat?”

“Yeah,” David finally says on a slow exhale. “I mean. Whether this -” he gestures between them “happened or not, you were eventually going to find out I need two days about every six weeks off work, so.”

Patrick presses a kiss to David’s temple. “Tell me what it’s like?”

“It’s pretty much what it sounds like. It used to be an excuse for irresponsible behaviour and poor lifestyle choices, and then we came here. Now, Stevie lends me a room for a couple nights and I...well, I take _a lot_ of baths. Draw. I tried some yoga once. It’s pretty miserable, but it passes. It always does.”

Patrick has so many questions, but he’s not quite sure where to start. 

“What would make it less miserable?”

David huffs out a laugh. “Easy. Giving my body what it wants.”

“And that is?”

“Get fucked. Hard. Repeatedly. Knotted. Get messy and just revel in it.”

 _Oh sweet jesus_ . “ _God,_ David, that’s - “

“Excessive, I know.”

“No, no. That’s _really fucking hot_ .”

David turns in Patrick’s arms, twisting his head so they can see each other. “Are you serious? You don’t have to…”

Patrick kisses David, sweet but fierce. “Mmmm. And if I think I want to?”

“Well...based on how my body reacted tonight, I’d say you’ve got about three days to decide.”


	10. You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _know_ this is a tease, but it made the most sense for what's about to occur. 
> 
> Next chapter, friends. It earns its 'P' rating.

David is wrong. It’s closer to 36 hours before his body starts displaying the telltale signs of a heat. Every garment he puts on itches his skin, he craves salty red meat, and his normally short temper now operates on a hair-trigger. Fortunately, David is painfully self-aware, and he first texts Stevie to confirm she has a room for him, then Patrick. 

Patrick is the first to respond.

Patrick Brewer  
  
**Today** 7:05 PM  
Patrick  
  
It’s happening  
  
Ok, baby. What do you need?  
  
Just you  
  
Ok, maybe a cheeseburger and fries  
  
Some gatorade and snacks wouldn’t hurt  
  
You got it xo  
  


Stevie Budd  
  
**Today** 7:04 PM  
You have a room for me?  
  
It’s a few days early  
  
**Today** 7:10 PM  
Um, let me check  
  
Ok, the good news is yes  
  
The bad news is it’s the love room

Fuck. Fate would ensure that the first time Patrick experiences David’s heat includes a heart shaped bed draped in red satin, and a slightly warped ceiling mirror that does no one any favours.  
David takes a few deep breaths. It’s fine. It’s fine. Patrick wants this. Or at least he thinks he does. Maybe this is too much. Maybe -

Patrick Brewer  
  
**Today** 7:52 PM  
Supplies acquired. I’m on my way.  
  
I can’t wait to share this with you xo  
  


_Maybe not?_


	11. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is the second chapter posted today. Read Chapter 10, if you haven't already.**
> 
> Before we start, do _you_ have snacks and Gatorade?

Patrick’s barely inside the door when a naked David crowds into his space, mouthing at his neck, inhaling deeply, murmuring unintelligibly. David’s scent is dizzying, and Patrick suspects David might say the same of him. If he were capable of forming a sentence at all. 

Careful not to disturb the affectionate koala attached to him from the torso up, Patrick moves into the room and deposits his bags safely on the table. He turns in David’s arms, cupping his cheeks, and capturing his lips in a kiss that he hopes conveys how excited, happy, and honoured he is to be there. There’s an urgency to David’s responding kiss, one that suggests that even the cheeseburgers can wait, and confirms that not buying ice cream was the correct decision. 

He moves them towards the bed. No easy feat with David pawing at Patrick’s clothing, pulling his henley and undershirt over his head, scrambling to tug down his jeans and boxers. There’s a moment of lucidity, when David’s eyes focus on Patrick’s, and an eyebrow quirks up questioningly one final time. Patrick can only hiss out _yes_ and _god, David_ , as David pulls him down onto the satin sheets. They roll on the slippery fabric, nipping at lips, tweaking nipples, tugging hair, scrabbling to touch everywhere, at once. 

“How do you want me?” Patrick asks, slowing things down, caressing David’s cheek. 

David turns over onto his stomach. “Like this. Please, Patrick?” His voice is small, a little broken. 

Patrick’s heart does a flip flop inside his chest. David’s even more beautiful when he lets himself be vulnerable, and Patrick can’t wait to give him everything he needs.

David’s body is ready. He’s open, and wet, the slick having coated the inside of his thighs in preparation. Patrick gives himself a cursory stroke, making sure he’s fully hard, and sheaths himself in a condom before lining up and sinking into David’s heat. He takes a moment to breathe through his nostrils, trying hard not to finish before they’ve really even started. 

Making small rolls with his hips, Patrick starts moving. David is _tight_ and it takes a bit to find a rhythm, but once he gets the hang of it, Patrick drives relentlessly into David, pressing him into the mattress. It’s so good. So hot. The tension coils in Patrick’s belly, the fire in his knot becoming unbearable as bodily instinct takes over and the swollen bulb presses against David’s entrance. Even though David’s body is so open for Patrick, his knot looks _huge_ against David’s hole, and Patrick’s not sure if this is a good idea and - 

David pushes back against Patrick’s forward motion. “I can hear you overthinking,” he grunts. “Fucking. Knot. Me. Patrick.” David backs up onto his knees, bracing himself on his elbows. He stills in anticipation. 

Patrick thrusts _one_ , _two_ , _three_ more times before the need to be buried to the hilt inside David overrides any doubts warring in his mind, and with one final lunge, his knot slips into David’s body. Patrick’s orgasm erupts violently, ripping cries from his throat until his voice is hoarse, his hips stuttering and twitching against David’s ass, his breathing turning to gasps, and the lack of sufficient oxygen making his vision a little fuzzy. He drapes himself over David’s body, planting lazy kisses anywhere his mouth can reach. 

“Oh my god, David,” he murmurs between David’s shoulder blades. “You’re so good. So good. Are you good?” He’s babbling. He knows he’s babbling, but his overstimulated cock is trapped inside David and he can barely think. 

“I’m good,” David responds, muffled by the pillow. “Can you just move a little... _oh_ ... _fuck_ . Yeah. _There_.” 

Patrick reaches an arm around David’s waist, finding his erection. The velvet skin is hot and heavy in Patrick’s hand as he strokes up and down with a little twist near the head. David’s pants underneath him, still pushing back as though he’s trying to take Patrick impossibly deeper. Patrick can tell David’s getting close when he starts whimpering and shimmying his hips, encouraging Patrick to pick up the pace. He’s clenching on Patrick’s cock and knot, still locked inside him, and the sensation nearly pulls Patrick’s focus. When David comes, the squeeze is so tight, Patrick gasps out loud, his back arching, the shift in position changing the pressure against David’s prostate, more come spilling onto Patrick’s hand. Patrick tries to relax, sprawled across David’s back, as they both fight to regain control over their breathing. Patrick can feel his knot softening slightly, but he dare not move too soon lest he hurt either of them. 

_Holy shit_ . Patrick feels _amazing_ . He feels perfect inside David. _David_ is perfect. Everything is so slick and _messy_ like David had said, and Patrick can’t wait to do it again. 

“You say that now,” David mutters, his face turned sideways on the pillow, cheek smooshed and pattered with lines, and Patrick realizes he said that last part out loud. “Let’s see how you feel when I’ve barely let you sleep for two days.”

They manage eat their reheated burgers and fries and to catch a couple hours’ rest before the feeling of David’s blood dancing wakes him up. Patrick rouses a little slower, coming to with the urgent press of David’s lips against his neck, in between deep inhales of Patrick’s scent. 

“Paaaatrick,” David whines. 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Patrick murmurs, turning to capture David’s lips with his own. He lets David’s tongue slip into his mouth, hot and searching, as he presses his pelvis forward, seeking friction. 

Patrick grabs David’s ass, pulling him close. The waves of _need_ are pouring off of David, and it makes Patrick so dizzy. Dizzy, but _driven_ to take care of David. To give him what he needs, selflessly. To make him feel loved, and needed, and like he belongs to Patrick. Like Patrick has claimed him and _oh -_

Now is _not_ the time, but that damn grade nine science teacher pops into his head again, with her awkward explanation of scent glands, and claiming, and consent. 

Patrick leans into David, and licks across David’s neck, right where Patrick knows there are glands, lurking just under the surface, producing David’s intoxicating fragrance. He’d never bite, not without consent, but he can’t help but lave across the skin, graze his teeth gently, letting out a low moan. 

David freezes at the sound, and Patrick stops immediately. “David, I’m...I’m sorry, I, uh…”

David takes a deep breath. “It’s ok. I was just caught off guard. Bad memory.” Patrick watches him try to shrug it off nonchalantly. 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick murmurs, running a hand through David’s hair, and kissing his forehead in what he hopes is a reassuring way. “Do you want to tell me?”

David nuzzles into Patrick’s chest and sighs. “Uh, Sebastien tried once...but I pushed him back before he broke the skin.” 

For not the first time, Patrick’s heart breaks a little for David. “David. I’d...never.”

David pulls back to look back into Patrick’s eyes. “I know. I trust you. And you can...you can touch me there. It actually felt really good.”

Tenderly, Patrick moves back to David’s neck, trailing kisses up from his collarbone, behind his ear, and back down to his scent glands. He kisses him slowly, deliberately, in a line across the muscle and back again, and the sounds David starts making give Patrick reason to believe Sebastien has once again been quickly forgotten. 

Holding David close, feeling their erections against each other, Patrick reaches behind and slides his fingers down the crack of David’s ass. He’s so wet, and his hole so relaxed in anticipation, and the thought of another round of sloppy sex makes Patrick’s cock ache. 

“I have an idea,” he says softly, shifting so he can sit up. He taps his thighs, encouraging David to straddle him. David unwraps the condom, and gently rolls it down Patrick’s erection. Slowly, David lowers his body onto Patrick’s cock. It’s so hot and tight and _jesus christ_ , Patrick feels his knot start to swell already. Patrick bends his knees and brings his feet in, sitting nearly cross-legged, and instinctually, David wraps his legs around Patrick’s back. Patrick holds David stable as they start to rock back and forth. Their movements are small, but slick, in the vise-like grip of David’s body. With each swing in the pendulum of their shared motion, Patrick’s knot bumps up against David’s body, and the tissue becomes more engorged, more sensitive. It feels _bigger_...if that’s a thing. Which, Patrick has learned very quickly over the last few weeks that his body seems to both have a mind of its own, and hell bent on making up for lost time, so really, anything is possible.

Patrick reaches between them to wrap a hand around David’s cock, but David swats him away. “Mmm. Wanna come with your knot in me.” He tips forward into Patrick’s chest, and starts thrusting a little more vigorously, whimpering each time Patrick’s cock hits his prostate. 

Patrick knows he’s close. He can feel it like a tightly coiled spring in his balls, threatening to release. He checks in with David before it’s too late. “Ready?”

David’s sweaty forehead nods against his chest. “Yes. Please, Patrick.”

Two thrusts later, David lets gravity do some of the work, and Patrick’s strong thighs do the rest, as Patrick’s knot slips inside David’s body. 

“Holy fuck!” David gasps. “S’bigger. _Fucking hell_!”

Patrick feels suddenly quite self-conscious. “Is it ok?”

David tilts slightly to the left, altering the position of Patrick’s knot, and Patrick watches as David’s mouth drops open and his eyes go glassy. “Oh my _GOD,_ Patrick, it’s so good. _S’perfect._ ”

Now Patrick reaches between them, wrapping his hand around David’s cock. He starts stroking, trying not to get distracted by the squeeze on his own cock and knot. Last time, the knot went down fairly quickly, maybe ten minutes, but this time feels different. It still feels rock hard, and putting pressure against places inside David’s body that have made him non-verbal, gasping and moaning, with his mouth slack and his eyes rolling back in his head. It’s almost like Patrick’s getting hard, again, but _no,_ that’s not possible, is it? 

Patrick’s strokes drive David’s cries higher, and higher, until he’s coming over Patrick’s fist, and the way David’s body just _grabs_ and holds onto every part of Patrick that’s inside him, without warning causing Patrick to come again with a shout, head tilted back. It’s only _now_ , that Patrick notices the giant mirror affixed to the ceiling. He loves the way they look together, hair mussed, glistening with sweat, David’s slick and come all over Patrick’s lower half. He lets out a satisfied groan, and is surprised at just how feral it sounds, and how his dick twitches a little inside David. 

When David looks up and grimaces, Patrick kisses him sweetly, while telling him in no uncertain terms, and that low voice that turns David on like nothing else, how much Patrick loves to see the tangle of their bodies reflected back at them. The pop of David’s dimple tells Patrick he’s placated. 

Slowly, they both come down from their orgasms, but Patrick’s knot is taking its sweet time. _It’s a good thing they’re in a comfortable position_ , Patrick thinks as he pulls David close and breathes in sweet, satisfied Omega scent. 

It’s a little after sunrise when David’s body starts thrumming with need yet again. He presses his erection against the cleft of Patrick’s ass, and it earns him a groan. “Regrets, yet?” David asks, his voice small, sort of teasing, but definitely nervous. 

Patrick grinds backwards against David’s body. “Fuck no,” he growls, turning in David’s arms, wasting no time, licking into David’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. “Turn over.”

David rolls onto his stomach, lifting for a moment so Patrick can place a pillow under his hips. 

He crosses his arms under his head, and waits for whatever Patrick has in mind. 

Two strong hands part David’s cheeks. The air is cool against his hole, wet with slick, and already gaping open, ready for an Alpha to plunge right in. Patrick’s tongue accepts the invite, the taste of David sweet like caramel. He licks around David’s pliable rim, and up the crack of his ass, and it makes David whimper desperately, thrusting backwards. 

Patrick gives him what he wants. Sort of. He slides three fingers into David’s body easily, but keeps tonguing around the tissue where they stretch. Everything about David is intoxicating right now, and Patrick just wants to lose himself. He adds his pinky in with the other three fingers, knowing that if David can take his knot, he could probably take Patrick’s whole hand, and _holy shit,_ there’s a thought for later. Patrick tongues at David’s entrance, and thrusts into David’s body, the pads of his fingers brushing up against David’s prostate, causing a release of slick all over his face, and now he knows what David meant about getting messy and _reveling_ in it. He buries his face as deep as he can between David’s cheeks, removing his fingers, and allowing his tongue to probe inside David’s body as far as it can reach. David’s cries start to reach a fever pitch, and Patrick knows it’s going to get uncomfortable for David soon if he doesn’t give him what he wants, so he sits back on his heels, presses a kiss to David’s tailbone, dons a condom, and drives into David’s body. 

Patrick establishes a relentless rhythm having teased David enough already, but still slows down his thrusts when he feels his own orgasm approaching to check in, and confirm that David wants his knot again. David nods furiously, and the way his raven hair flops back and forth is irresistible. Patrick reaches out and tangles his fingers in the soft locks and tugs, and David’s head tilts, eyes rolling into the back of his head with pleasure. 

Patrick keeps the grip in David’s hair, as he starts thrusting again, and with one last flurry of kisses to whatever skin he can reach, he pushes his knot past David’s rim. David’s body reacts hungrily, clenching, sucking Patrick’s cock in until their pelvises could not be any closer. Patrick’s orgasm lasts longer than the previous two. Long enough that Patrick can feel his come fill the condom reservoir and start to squish up over the head of his cock, and he hopes it holds out. 

David reaches between his own legs, drawing his palm through the mess on his thighs, and wraps his hand around his cock. It takes shockingly few pulls, until he’s coming over the sheets, and collapsing onto the mess, taking Patrick with him. 

“Do you want to roll over, baby?” Patrick murmurs against David’s freckled back. 

David squirms underneath Patrick, and for a moment, Patrick thinks he’s uncomfortable, but the happy sounds David is making say otherwise. _Get fucked. Hard. Repeatedly. Knotted. Get messy and just revel in it._ It all starts to make sense now, and Patrick is so happy he can be the one to take care of David, give him what he needs, and keep him safe. 

They fuck two more times before David’s body finally settles and the fatigue takes over. Fortunately, they’d managed to eat and stay hydrated in between, and it’s only past dinner time on the second day when they fall asleep, wrapped up in each other, under a pile of satin sheets. 


	12. How many times do I have to tell you, Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

David and Patrick settle into a comfortable routine of good morning kisses, days working in tandem at the store, and as many evenings tangled together as they can cobble together in some semblance of privacy. Patrick sings to him, and David channels the overwhelming emotions he can’t yet name into taking Patrick apart with his tongue and his fingers before sinking slowly inside Patrick’s body for the first time, unable to look away from the awestruck expression on Patrick’s face. 

It’s nearly perfect. Which is exactly why it has to come crashing down. And the architect of the collapse is a petite redhead with a sweet voice and seemingly innocent demeanour. 

“David, I...I need to explain a couple of things.” The tension in the room is thick, and there’s a sour smell and a slight briny taste hits his lips. 

David’s arms are crossed, and his brow is furrowed into a deep vee. “Um, what would be the  main one, do you think?”

Patrick takes a deep breath. “Rachel and I were engaged, but I called it off before I moved here. We got together when we were in high school, and we've been on and off ever since.

I don't know we always just sorta fell back into it. I guess, she’s a beta and it was just...easy and comforting, even if it wasn’t what I really wanted. Anyway, she's been reaching out and expecting us to get back together for the past few months.”

“Whoa,” David’s jaw drops. “Over the past few months? And you didn't think to tell me about this?”

His voice rises half an octave. “You stood in front of me and told me to trust people. When I was perfectly fine  _ not _ trusting people.  _ Not trusting people _ is what I'm used to.”

Patrick feels sick to his stomach, and it’s not just from the heavy funk in the air. “I didn't want it to affect what we have. Okay? And I mean it when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about. 'Cause no matter how hard I tried with her, it just never felt right. And up until recently,

I didn't understand why.”

Patrick takes a step forward, and his heart sinks when David takes a step back, but he can’t not try. “David, I've spent most of my life not knowing what right was supposed to feel like, and then I met you. And everything changed. You make me feel right, David.”

David chokes back tears. “That is quite possibly one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard anyone say. Um... outside of the "Downton Christmas Special".

“It's the truth,” Patrick says softly. 

“I know um...it's just that my truth is that I am  _ damaged goods _ , and this has really  messed things up for me. And I think I need some time with it.”


	13. Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts Risking it all, though it's hard

Patrick tries. He tries so hard. He sends David chocolates, and flowers, and a bracelet that matches a necklace in David’s regular rotation. David doesn’t say much via text, but for the occasional check on the status of the store, and a simple thank you, but still, Patrick tries. 

Patrick knows now that he loves David. He feels it deep in his bones, settled like a weight when he’s still, in bed, unable to sleep. He cries himself to sleep for six days in a row before David finally comes back to him. 

As the music fades, and David drops to his knees between Patrick’s legs, Patrick knows he can’t go much longer without making sure David knows. Gifts are one thing, the words, and the promise, are quite another, and David deserves the world. 

He hauls David up onto his lap, pressing kisses into his sweaty neck and face. He buries his nose in David’s skin and inhales deeply, and there’s something new there. Something he’s never noticed before and it smells like _home_. 

Patrick knows they need to talk. He knows they _should_ talk before they _connect_ ...but as he noses at David’s neck, he can feel a deep need thrumming in his veins, a sensitivity to all touch, and he quickly does a mental calculation to confirm that it’s been about six months since Sebastien was in town, and all of this emotion is likely causing his rut to start early. For a moment, he’s torn - despite the fact that David is now wriggling happily in his arms, he doesn’t want to assume that David will fall into bed with him, to take care of him, the way he has with David’s heats. But he also really, really, really wants to strip David down, and take inventory of every freckle and ticklish spot, as though he’s forgotten their location and status over the last week. He _longs_ to be deep inside David. The thought of David to be _deep_ inside him pops into his mind, and it makes his breath hitch. They've only done that once before. Patrick’s pretty sure David has just accepted the traditional role accorded to omegas at birth, but _jesus_ , Patrick just really wants to watch David’s face as he sinks inside Patrick’s body again.

“David,” Patrick gasps, his breath quickening as his blood starts to dance. “I... _god_ , I...I’m so sorry…”

David looks at him quizzically. “For what?”

Patrick nips at David’s neck, gulping in his fragrance. “I...I need you. It’s - “

“Is it your rut?”

Patrick nods feverishly. David kisses him fiercely. “I’ve got you. Let’s go home.”

///

Turns out home is, once again, the love room, but Patrick is too out of his mind to possibly care. 

He crowds up into David’s space, kissing him everywhere he can, tugging David’s sweater out of the way, despite David’s protests. He whines softly into David’s ear, as David undoes each of Patrick’s buttons before sliding his hands under the cotton fabric and drawing the garment off Patrick’s body. 

Patrick arches into David’s touch as David undresses him. He murmurs _I missed you_ and _I need you_ and David responds with _I know_ and _I missed you, too_ and adds _this is where we belong_ as Patrick lowers himself into David’s entrance for the first time in over a week. 

He’s not sure how this works. This is Patrick’s first rut with a partner, and he’s a little worried he might lose control. He thrusts slowly into David as David fists his own cock, and he’s only a little surprised when his knot starts to rise. Will David want this? Now? It’s _so much_ and Patrick worries that it’s only when David is in heat that he’ll want it. Want the stretch, and the time spent locked together. Patrick tips forward, his lips landing near David’s scent glands as he keeps thrusting, his knot bumping up against David’s rim. He licks across David’s scent glands in one direction, grazing with his teeth in the other, as his David meets him with thrusts of his own.

“ _Yessss,_ ” David breathes out on an exhale. “ _Please, Patrick_.” And Patrick’s not sure what David is consenting to, and his head swims with all the pheromones in the air, so he stops.

“Honey?” David asks, his voice tinged with nerves.

Patrick takes a deep breath. “What do you want, David?” he asks, quietly.

“What do you mean?”

Patrick bumps his knot up against David’s body as he runs his lips across David’s scent glands, and he feels David inhale sharply.

“ _God_ . Patrick. _Both_ . _Either_. I’m yours. I - “

David telling Patrick to whom he belongs causes a surge of alpha pheromones to fill the air. He kisses David with everything he’s got. _Mine_ , he whispers against David’s lips, _but not like this_.

David nods, their lips still brushing together, and when Patrick pulls back so David is in focus, there’s tears of happiness in David’s eyes. 

Patrick resumes thrusting, giving David a warning before he drops his weight, his knot stretching David’s hole before disappearing inside. David shimmies his hips left and right, getting Patrick positioned just right before he reaches a hand between them, and brings himself to orgasm with Patrick’s knot putting divine pressure against his prostate. 

Sated, they lie connected, and well, this is as good of a time as any to talk. Pressed chest to chest, connected at the root, Patrick tells David everything about Rachel. He cries salty tears, which David tenderly swipes away with his thumb. 

And then it’s David’s turn. He tells Patrick about their week apart, how miserable he was and how he thought he had gone into some sort of awry heat, but then he realized how it was just Patrick’s absence that had him so off-kilter, his body feeling as though something was missing the entire time. And how, even though it wasn’t a heat, he spent a lot of time in hot baths, alone with his thoughts, which had become increasingly clear over the week, and now he knew beyond a doubt that he _loves_ Patrick. _Loves him_ with everything he has and even though it’s terrifying, and even though invasive thoughts come and go telling him he doesn’t deserve the love of such a good, and kind, and doting alpha, he thinks Patrick is on the same page. 

And David cries. Salty tears that Patrick kisses away. 

When the tears subside, and the knot deflates, and they can separate, and shower, and have a snack and some Gatorade, Patrick once again crowds up into David’s space. “I love you,” he says simply, pressing a soft kiss to David's lips, and Patrick knows that David understands. 


	14. I give you all of me, And you give me all of you

The store is dark, but for a handful of votives placed strategically to cast a soft, flickering light, illuminating this place they built together, finding themselves, finding each other. There’s no place either of them would rather be in this moment. 

Patrick’s arms are wrapped around David’s waist, while David’s arms are tight around Patrick’s shoulders, as they sway to John Legend playing quietly through the store speakers.

Their eye contact is unbroken, but for the moments when they’re kissing. There’s no urgency and they’re fully visible by any passersby. This isn’t a sexy moment. This is something else. 

Patrick traces his fingertips along the fabric covering David’s scent glands. “Are you sure?” he murmurs, his lips ghosting against David’s. 

“Easiest decision of my life,” David whispers in response. 

Patrick’s left hand slides up the nape of David’s neck and into his soft hair, tangling his fingers in the strands and tugging David’s head slightly back and to the side, exposing the soft flesh in the hollow above his collarbone. He ghosts his lips over David’s scent glands, moving to press gentle kisses up his neck. 

“Baby,” Patrick murmurs, taking David’s earlobe between his teeth and causing a full body shiver to ripple down to David’s toes. 

“Please,” David whispers. “Please, Patrick.”

Patrick releases David’s earlobe in favour of nosing behind David’s ear, inhaling David’s unique scent. “I love you,” he breathes out on an exhale, drawing back to look David in the eyes. 

David fights the pull of Patrick’s grasp in his hair to capture Patrick’s lips in a tender kiss. Patrick swallows his “I love you, too”, barely audible in the breath between them. 

Patrick laves his tongue one more time over David’s scent gland before taking a deep breath and biting down, claiming him. David gasps from the sting, then chokes out a sob. 

Patrick feels a surge of pride, and possession, and love, and David Rose is his. Irrevocably Patrick’s. Patrick kisses his David fiercely, whimpering when David’s lips move on to planting soft kisses on Patrick’s forehead, temple, cheeks, and down his neck, where David draws Patrick’s henley over to the side, finds his mark, and reciprocates the claim with a bite of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to:  
> [ CoffeeAndStargazing ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeandStargazing) for the enthusiastic cheerleading;  
> [ JulyWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julywonder) for sharing your knowledge and excitement for this universe;  
> [ Olive31 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive31) for all the passive _and_ active harassment, always; and  
> John Legend, for the perfect song and title to use for an Alpha/Omega relationship.
> 
> And if you're so inclined, you can find me on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cheesecurdsgravyandfries).


End file.
